Our Present
by Cassie Bones
Summary: Sequel to Our History. I hope you all like this. Rated T just in case
1. Catching up

**New story! So I couldn't wait to start this story. I loved all the reviews I got on the last one and even though I said in my other story that I would only be updating Surprises for a while, I just needed to get this sequel started. Enjoy!**

**Our Present**

Chapter One: Catching Up

He sat opposite her, looking deep into her crystal blue eyes, the eyes he'd longed for ever since they last saw each other those fifteen years ago, not saying anything. And she looked into his eyes, his brown reassuring eyes, trying not to blink or close her eyes for too long, in case this may be another one of those crazy, irrational dreams she'd had so many times before. But, she knew it wasn't the moment he reached out and took her hand in his. She could feel the warmth in the way he squeezed her hand, and the sparks, almost painfully, flying up up arm, until every one of her nerves was tingling.

She shivered slightly, alarming him. But his alarm went away when he saw the warm smile spread across her features. He smiled back.

"So..."he said, breaking the silence, "What have you been up to, _Dr._ Brennan?"

She smiled. "Don't call me that."

He grinned. "Okay...so what have you been up to, Temperance?"

She scowled playfully at him. "Not that, either. I'm _Bones_, remember? Just Bones."

He smiled widely, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it. "Okay, Bones...what have _you_ been up to?"

Bones smiled. "That's better and I've been up to a lot. But, it's a long story. I wouldn't want to bore you."

"Hey," Booth said, grinning, "I have all the time in the world, and you could never bore me, not even when you talked on and on about science when we were younger, remember?"

Bones smiled and nodded, remembering well. Booth never even acted bored when he was with her. "Okay, then, but I think we should have some coffee first. It truly is a _long_ story."

Booth chuckled and stood up. "I'll go make it now. How do you like yours?"

Bones smiled. "One cream, three sugars."

"Creamer okay?" Booth called from the kitchen.

"Sure, as long as its not too much." Bones called back.

Booth chuckled and got to making the coffee.

Half an hour later, they were talking about what happened in the fifteen years they were apart.

"Have you had any serious relationships since...you know..." Bones asked, irrationally hoping that he would say no."

Booth averted her gaze. "Well...actually, sort of. There was this woman I met right after I got back from the army, named Rebecca. We had a sort of serious relationship. It only lasted for about a year, but..."

"But what, Booth?" Bones urged. "You can tell me."

Booth looked down at his coffee. "She- she had a kid. A little boy, actually. His name is Parker."

Bones blinked at him. "That's all?"

Booth looked up at her, surprised. "What do you mean, 'that's all'?" he asked. "You don't mind?"

Bones shook her head. "Why would I? He's probably a wonderful child. And you didn't know then that you would ever see me again. So why wouldn't I be okay with it? Its all in the past."

"Really?" Booth said.

Brennan nodded. "Of course. Although..."

"What, Bones?" Booth asked.

"Did you love her like you loved me?" she asked, tentatively.

**Next chapter will be up soon. I just wanted to get this started. Please REVIEW!**


	2. Bonesy

**I'm sooo happy everybody liked the idea for this story, so, as promised, I will continue it! Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I don't own Bones and, sadly, I never will. =(**

Chapter Two: Bonesy

Booth leaned back on the couch and smiled at the sight before him. It was Christmas morning, three months after he got reacquainted with Bones, and she was now helping Parker construct the toy airplane she had gotten him.

Parker had fallen in love with Bones the moment he met her, much like Booth had, and had grown accustomed to calling her "Bonesy" as opposed to the name the toddler's father had given her. And, despite the unease Bones had when she first met little Parker, she had grown to love him almost as much as she loved his father. She found herself spending more and more time with them when Booth had Parker, and had recently decided to move in with Booth. Though they had decided to move into her, more spacious, apartment, where Parker could have a much larger room for all his things.

Now, here they were, Christmas morning, having the time of their lives, putting together the wooden plane that she'd bought for him for Christmas, even though he was only three and far too young to really appreciate it. He was beaming as she showed him how to attach the wings the right way, and he turned to his father. "Daddy! Come play with us! Bonesy is showing me how to put the airplane together!"

Booth smiled and got up, walking over to his son and his girlfriend, playing joyfully together. He kissed Bones on the cheek as he sat down and mussed Parker's hair. "Hey, Bud. Let me see."

Parker held up the almost-finished plane. "Isn't this awesome, daddy?" Parker asked and Booth nodded.

"Totally, Parks." Booth said, smiling at his little boy's excitement.

For the rest of the morning Booth helped Bones and Parker set up the rest of his toys, which included a new video game system, complete with five new games, a skateboard, with pads and a helmet, and a new desk to fill the space empty space in his room. The desk came with a baseball lamp, and Bones had ordered a computer that would be set up for the next time Parker visited them. Parker was ecstatic and called Bones the coolest girl he'd ever met, making her blush.

That night, after dinner, when Rebecca came to pick him up, Parker protested. "No!" he shouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "I wanna stay with daddy and Bonesy!"

Rebecca furrowed her brow and looked at Booth. "Bonesy?"

"That's me." Bones said, stepping up, and Parker ran into her arms.

"Please don't make me go, Bonesy! I wanna stay with you and Daddy!" he whimpered into her legs.

"Oh, Parker," Bones said, sympathetically, "I would love for you to stay, but I think you're mom missed you while you've been here. It's been three days since she's seen you, after all."

Parker looked up. "But you and Daddy go for _weeks_ without seeing me!"

"But that's because I'm not your mother, though I love you almost as much as if I were, and Daddy would love to see you more often, but it's not possible right now. Now, I think you're Mommy would love to spend some time with you. Okay? You'll be back soon." Bones said, trying to keep the tears out of her eyes as she looked at his sad, tear-streaked face.

"But...but..." Parker said, pouting.

Bones picked him up and hugged him. "You'll be back, Parker. I promise, but you have to go for now. Okay? Now, be strong. For me?"

Parker nodded sadly, burying his face into her neck. "Anything for you, Bonesy." he mumbled, causing a tear to fall down Bones' cheek.

Bones kissed his head once more and handed Parker to his father. "I love you, Daddy." Parker said, squeezing his dad's neck.

"I love you too, Bud." Booth said, squeezing back.

With one final kiss on Parker's head from both Booth and Bones, they handed him to Rebecca, who smiled gratefully and waved goodbye to them, making her way down the hall, to the elevator.

Parker waved at them as his mother carried him and they waved back, Booth with his arm around Bones' waist, and her with her head on his shoulder. When Rebecca and Parker stepped into the elevator and the door closed, Bones turned to Booth and smiled sadly.

"What's wrong, Bones baby?" Booth asked.

Bones scowled. "You know I hate being called baby."

Booth chuckled. "Sorry, Bones. So tell me, what's wrong?" he put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his.

"It's nothing, just..."

"Just what?" Booth asked.

"I hate saying good bye to him, even though I know he's coming back. It's so stupid, I know, but it's true." Bones explained sadly.

Booth grinned. "Aw, Bones, it's not stupid. You're just like a mom to him."

"But I'm not his mother, Booth." Bones said, pouting.

"You could be..." Booth said.

Bones looked up at him like he was crazy. "No, I couldn't, Booth. I didn't give birth to him. Rebecca did, and she's the one raising him, not me."

"There's another way." Booth said, looking down, averting her gaze.

"How?" Bones asked.

Booth took a deep breath. "You could be his..._step_-mother..." Booth whispered, and Bones looked up at him.

"What?" she said, softly.

Booth got down on one knee in front of her and took her left hand in his. "Bones," he said, "I've loved you for over fifteen years and I plan on loving you for the rest of my life... will you marry me?"

Bones felt tears prick in her eyes and she nodded furiously, unable to speak.

Booth grinned widely and took a small ring out of his pocket, placing it on her finger. Then he got up and kissed her, resting his forehead on hers when they pulled away. "I love you, Bones." He said, softly.

"I love you, too, Booth." Bones replied. "I love you so much."

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please REVIEW!**


	3. The Wedding part One

**I know this is sorta moving a little fast but I want them to be in an established family really soon. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter Three: The Wedding

Their wedding day couldn't come soon enough for Booth and Bones. In the three months from the engagement until the wedding day, they tried to busy themselves with preparations. Bones chose Angela, her best friend that she had recently got acquainted with when she went to work at the Jeffersonian with Hodgins, who happened to be the entomologist at the lab, and who still happened to be with Angela, the couple having had their own wedding five years prior, as well as two children of their own, with another on the way, and Booth had chosen Jared, his baby brother, who'd recently gotten married himself, to Padme, his High School Sweetheart.

They decided to have their wedding at Hank Booth's, back in Baltimore where Booth and Bones had first met. All the other preparations were pretty much taken care of. One of Booth's old army buddies was married to a woman with her very own bakery, and who supplied their wedding cake as a gift, and one of Bones' colleagues worked at a catering hall, so they were given a discount. And since Angela would be making the invitations at no cost to the bride and groom, all they had to worry about was where to rent the tuxes and where to buy the bride's gown and the bridesmaids' gowns, which Angela was more than happy to help with.

"Come on, Bren!" Angela called to her friend, who seemed to be taking her time trying on her wedding dress.

"I don't think this is the right one, Ange!" Bones called back, uneasily.

Angela groaned. "Sweetie, this is the tenth dress you've tried on! Not including the ones you took one look at and tossed! Just pick one, already! I'm starving!"

"Ange, you can go eat. You don't have to wait up for me." Bones said, poking her head out from behind the door to her dressing room to look at her friend.

"Yes I do, because you need _someone_ to give you a second opinion on your dress. Or else you won't buy one!" Angela said, getting frustrated.

"Of course I will, Angela! I can't exactly show up _naked_ at my wedding, can I?"

"I'm sure Booth wouldn't mind!" Angela called, laughing

"Angela!" Bones said, stepping out of the very unflattering white wedding dress, and pulling another one from the rack in her tiny room.

This one looked nice enough. It wasn't white, but a lilac color, and it had a deep purple ribbon around the waist. It was also strapless with a princess-like skirt. She stepped into it, and looked in the mirror, smiling.

"Ange!" Bones called from her room and Angela looked up as her friend appeared in the most beautiful gown she'd ever seen.

"Bren, that's it!" Angela squealed as her friend turned in her dress, as it swayed around her feet.

Bones smiled. "Yeah," she said, "I guess it is."

**I hope you liked this one! Please REVIEW!**


	4. The Wedding part Two

**Sorry it's so late but I've just finished a play and I have another one tomorrow and there's so much drama happening at home as well! Grrrr! I'm just a little tired so this chapter may not be very good but writing relieves stress for me so here it goes. Enjoy!**

Chapter Four: The Wedding(part Two)

"Do you, Seeley Joseph Booth, take Dr. Temperance Brennan to be your lawfully wedded wife..."

**The day was finally here.**

"...to love and to cherish..."

**The day they had been waiting for for months on end.**

"...in sickness and in health..."

**His heart was pounding against his chest.**

"...until death do you part?"

**Booth took a deep breath and smiled at the wonderful, blue-eyed woman standing in front of him before answering.**

"I do." He said, smiling at her.

**She smiled back as he reached down to take the smaller sized ring from the pillow his son held.**

"Now place the ring on her finger and say, 'With this ring I do thee wed.'"

**Booth smiled as he placed the ring on her finger.**

"With this ring, I do thee wed." he said, softly and reached up to wipe a stray tear from her eyes.

**Bones smiled at him and mouthed 'I love you' before turning to the priest.**

The priest smiled at her, kindly. "And do you, Dr. Temperance Daisy Brennan, take Seeley Joseph Booth to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

**Bones smiled widely.**

"To love and to cherish. In sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

**Bones nodded furiously, her voice cracking as she answered.**

"I do." She smiled brightly at Booth, who grinned right back.

**Bones leaned down and took the ring from Parker's pillow and moved to place the ring on Booth's hand.**

"With this ring I do thee wed." She said, voice still cracking as she fought back tears.

**The priest smiled wide. _If ever there was a more perfect couple..._He thought to himself.**

"Good, then." he said, brightly. "I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

Booth wasted no time in bring Bones into his arms for a long, passionate kiss while the entire church burst into applause.

**In fact, the only person not applauding was a lone figure in the back of the church, with eyes of crystal blue, who simply smiled and wiped a single tear from his eyes as he stood up, crossed himself, and walked out of the church.**

**Oooohhh! Who is this person? Find out in the next chapter which will come sooner if you REVIEW!**


	5. The Note

**Hey y'all! Since I liked all the reviews you gave me (Thanks, btw =D) I'm gonna keep to my promise and I'm actually updating when I'm supposed to be! *GASP* I know, it's pretty hard to believe! Anyways, please enjoy!**

Chapter Five: The Note

Booth held Bones' hand as their friends each made a speech. They were now at Hank's, where there were tables and decorations set up, as well as a large dance floor and a DJ

First up, was Angela, who had her little girl, Monique, on her hip, and her son, Maxwell, handing off her legs. The third child was yet to come. Angela smiled brightly at the couple in front of her, two of her best friends since middle school who'd finally found each other and tied the knot earlier that day. The hormones in her body were driving her crazy and she couldn't suppress the urge to cry as she spoke.

"Hey, guys!" Booth and Bones smiled and waved to her. "You guys are such an awesome couple and I'm so happy you found each other again. I knew you would, and I'm so happy for you both. **Sniff** I'm sorry I'm so emotional right now, but all these hormones are just **sniff** driving me crazy. _Anyways_, you guys really do deserve each other. You're both kind and caring and smart, in more ways than one, and you're gonna make beautiful children." Booth and Bones blushed. "Oh, you know it's true! Anyways, I love you guys. Congrats!"

She put the microphone near Monique, who said, "Congwats, Aunt Tempe!"

Then Max pulled the microphone down to his mouth. "You too, Uncle Booth!"

Everybody laughed and awed at the little ones as Bones ran up to hug and kiss them, making Angela cry even harder. "I love you, Ange." Bones said in Angela's ear.

"I love you, too, Sweetie!" Angela sobbed.

When the girls broke apart, it was Hodgins' turn. "Hey, guys. Um...I pretty sure Angie said it all, so basically congrats! You guys are a match made in Heaven and you do seriously deserve each other. So, again, congrats!" He lifted his wine glass to them, as did everybody, and took a drink.

Next was Hank.

"When my boy, Seeley, told me that he was gonna get married to this young woman, I couldn't be happier. I've known Tempe since she was about twelve and I always knew, from the very beginning, that she was gonna make my grandson very happy. I'm so glad that this day is finally here and that I'm here to see it. I love you both and I hope you're very happy together for the next 30 or 40 or 50 years. Congrats! I couldn't be prouder of either of you." He lifted his glass like Hodgins and everybody followed, once again, in lifting theirs and taking a sip.

Booth got up and hugged his grandfather. "I love you, Pops."

"I love you too, Shrimp." Hank replied, before leaning down and kissing Bones on the cheek and hugging her over the table.

The last person to speak was Parker, who, at three years old, didn't have much to say.

"Hi, Daddy! Hi Bonesy!" He said, excitedly. They both smiled and waved at him. "I'm really happy that you got married 'cause Bonesy is a really cool lady. She's nice and smart and pretty and I'm really happy that she's my stepmother cause I heard a lot of stepmothers can be mean but I know that Bonesy is never mean so it's okay!" Everybody laughed. "Anyways, I'm really happy you're my stepmother and I hope you give me a little brother or sister, like Aunt Angie said." Bones blushed. "Congratulations, Daddy! Congratulations, Bonesy!" Parker lifted his small glass of apple juice and everybody followed, once again, in lifting their glasses and taking a sip.

Hodgins leaned over to Angela. "At this rate I'm gonna be too drunk to drive." Angela giggled and elbowed him in the side.

After Parker went to go sit next to his mother, Jared stepped up. "So, if there aren't any more speeches, I'd like to invite the bride and the groom to come up and share their first dance as husband and wife. So, without further ado...Ladies and gentlemen. For the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Seeley Booth!"

Booth stood up and pulled Brennan up behind him, leading her to the dance floor. The _Just the Way You Are_ came on and Brennan felt tears spring to her eyes as she listening to the words.

_Her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining._

_Her hair, her hair, falls without her trying._

_She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday._

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me._

_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see._

Booth began to sing softly in her ear when the chorus came.

"_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_Because you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are."_

Bones stopped dancing for a moment to take his mouth in a passionate kiss, which Booth deepened.

When they pulled away Bones smiled and mouthed, "I love you."

Booth kissed her softly and said, "I love you." back, smiling widely.

When they returned back to their table, three songs later, Bones found a package in her seat. Upon picking it up, she recognized the cramped handwriting. From where, she had no idea.

That is, until she read the note:

_Dear Tempe,_

_ I can't tell you how proud I am of you, of all your achievements, and the kind of person you've turned into. I'm so sorry that I couldn't congratulate you in person on this special day but I promise you, we'll be together again one day. I just want to let you know that I love you and I know your mother would be so proud of you. And I'd also like to take this chance to apologize for what I've done, but I did it for you and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I love you, baby girl. _

_Love always,_

_Daddy _

_P.S. This is a tape that your mother made for you for when you turned sixteen. I know its a little late now, but better late than never, I always say. There's also something else that your mother wanted you to have. I know you'll treasure it forever. _

Bones felt tears spring to her eyes and her chin began to quiver. When Booth saw this, he asked her what was the matter, but all Bones could do was hand him the note and sit down in her seat, trying to calm herself down with a glass of champagne.

**=/. I don't know how I feel about this update but I'd love to hear your thoughts. Please REVIEW!**


	6. Honeymoon

**Update! Yay! Enjoy!**

Chapter Six: Honeymoon

Booth and Bones sat next to each other on the plane, holding hands and talking about what they were going to do on their Honeymoon in Mexico. Bones had suggested going to the National Museum of Anthropology in Mexico City, then spending a few days touring the city, before heading to Cancun to finish off their Honeymoon. Booth smiled at her. Of course his Bones would want to go to an Anthropology Museum on their Honeymoon, though he didn't mind at all. He loved her enthusiasm for Anthropology, and especially how excited she got when she tried to explain it to him, though he never really understood.

When they were through talking about what they would do on their Honeymoon, Bones rested her head on Booth's shoulder and settled in for a nap, since they were now about four hours from Mexico. Booth put his arm around her and rested his head on hers, still holding one of her hands with his.

When they woke up, they were only about 10 minutes from landing, and had to fasten their seat belts. Booth woke up first so he fastened Bones', then his own. Bones didn't fully awake til they were safely landed. Once she did, Booth could see that she had tears in her eyes.

"Bones?" he asked, worried. "What's wrong, baby?"

Bones shook her head. "Nothing. I had a bad dream, is all."

Booth nodded and hugged her. "What was it about?" he asked.

"My parents." Bones said, in barely a whisper.

Booth nodded, but didn't ask anymore questions. Instead, he took off his seat belt and reached up to take down their carry-on luggage, while Bones took off her seat belt, and followed him off the plane, wiping the tears from her eyes.

When they reached the hotel, forty-five minutes later, Booth walked up to the front desk to check in, while Bones loaded their luggage onto a cart.

Booth walked over to her, smiling gleefully like a little boy.

Bones chuckled. "What's with the face?" she asked.

"Well, they gave out the room we booked, by accident, _but_ they gave us the _Luxury_ Suite, at no extra cost, to make up for it!" Booth said, excitedly.

Bones smiled widely. "That's amazing!"

Booth nodded. "I know! Come on!" Her pulled on her hand, dragging her towards the elevators, while a bellboy pushed their cart behind them.

Once inside the elevator, Booth pushed the button for the tenth floor, and told the bellboy which room they were in before the doors closed. The bellboy shouted back that he would be taking the next elevator.

As soon as they were alone in the elevator, Booth pushed Bones against the wall and began peppering kisses along her neck, and on her face.

Bones moaned. "Booth," she said, "couldn't you wait til we got to our room?"

"Nuh-uh!" Booth mumbled, nipping at a spot on Bones' neck that drove her crazy. Bones moaned again, then pulled his face away from her neck, before kissing him passionately. They were interrupted only by the sound of the elevator reaching their floor. Booth and Bones stood up straight, and walked, hand in hand, to their room.

When they entered the Luxury Suite, they were both equally amazed at what they saw. In the middle of the room was a large King-sized bed, as well as a large kitchen area, and separate dining area, an enormous living area, and a door that must have led to their bathroom. Booth and Bones awed at their Suite. Bones especially, once she began recognizing some of the art that decorated the room. She ran through the history of each piece with Booth, until she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Booth answered the door, smiling widely at the bellboy, a young man named Juan.

"I have your luggage, _Se__ńor._" he said with a thick mexican accent.

Booth thanked him and began unloading the luggage cart with his help. Once everything was in their room, Booth tipped Juan and sent him on his way.

On the door was locked, Booth turned to Bones and pulled her towards him, kissing her passionately, while leading her to the bed.

Hours later, they lie on the bed, exhausted. Bones had her head on his shoulder, while Booth played with her hair.

"You know," he said, breaking their comfortable silence, "I could used to this."

Bones giggled and nodded. "Me too." she said quietly.

**So, how was that? Sucked, right? I'm sorry but I'm no good at writing about romantic getaways, since I've never been married, or even had a bf =( Even still, I hope y'all are enjoying this story. Please REVIEW!**


	7. Surprise!

**So sorry that I missed my scheduled update yesterday! But I was out with my guy friend, shopping all day and by the time I was home I was exhausted. I barely watched the Bones episode I DVR'ed! Anyways, here's the next chapter that takes place two months later and I think you guys are really going to like it **xD. **Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven: Surprise!

**TWO MONTHS LATER...**

"Parker!" Booth called across the apartment. "Pick up your toys!"

The little curly-headed blonde four-year-old ran across the living room to where he'd left his toy soldiers and began to collect the toys in his arms, before trotting to his room in the apartment his father now shared with his new wife. On the way there, Brennan came by with a book in her hands, moving to the side to let the little boy pass without removing her eyes from the book, as she made her way to the kitchen where Booth was making dinner.

As soon as Booth saw Brennan, he smiled. "Hey, babe," he said, kissing her temple as she read, "What are you reading?"

"Some book about a teenage wizard." Brennan replied, still not taking her eyes off the page. "Angela lent it to me. It's really very interesting."

Booth ducked his head down to look at the title. "Harry Potter?" he asked. "I thought you didn't believe in magic."

Brennan looked up for the first time. "I don't, but the way they describe wizards and humans, which they call_ muggles_, is just fascinating. It's like an inadvertent anthropology lesson. They describe each magical creature in depth and what their kind is like and everything." She paused when she saw the smirk on his face. "What?" she asked, unable to keep a smile from lighting up her own face.

Booth placed his arms around her waist and pressed his forehead against hers. "I love how excited you get over things like this."

Brennan smiled. "Like what?"

"Books. Anthropology. Stuff like that. I could listen to you talk about it all day and never get bored."

Brennan leaned up and hissed him sweetly. "I love you." she whispered.

Booth grinned. "I love you, too."

"Daddy!" Parker whined, covering his hands with his eyes. "No kissing! Please!"

Booth chuckled and let go of Brennan, kissing her cheek as he let go. "Okay, buddy. You ready to help me put the spices in the tomato sauce?" he said turning to Parker, who nodded vigorously and hopped into his father's arms. "Bones, why don't you go relax, and read your book, and I'll call you when dinner is ready?"

Brennan nodded and kissed him once more before sticking her nose back in the book and continuing to read the book once more on her way to the living room.

About half an hour later, Booth and Parker called Brennan in for dinner.

She walked in, still with her nose in the book, and sat down at her seat at the table. Booth smiled at her and placed the pasta on the table, before taking the book out of her hand, saving the page, and placing the book on the counter.

"Hey!" Brennan pouted. "I was reading that!"

"Not at dinner, Bonesy." Parker scolded, making Brennan smile.

"Sorry, Parker. It won't happen again." Brennan promised playfully.

Parker smiled and Booth spooned some bow-tie pasta into his plate, before serving himself and Brennan.

Brennan was about to take a bite when Parker stopped her. "No, Bonesy! We hafta pray first!" he said, as if it were obvious.

"Oh..." Brennan said, putting down her fork and waiting in silence as Booth and Parker lowered their heads in prayer.

When they were finished praying, Parker instantly shoved a forkful of pasta into his mouth, making Brennan giggle.

"Chew, Parks." Booth said, chuckling as he handed the little boy napkin.

"Sorry." Parker said through a mouthful of food. "It's good, Daddy!"

"Thanks, kiddo." Booth said.

"This really is good, Booth." Brennan said, taking a large bite.

"Thanks, baby." Booth said, shooting her a charm smile.

Brennan scowled at him. "I'm not an infant, Booth. I'm a-"

"Fully grown woman," Booth finished for her. "Believe me, I _know_." He winked at her and she blushed, then instantly felt something rise in her stomach.

She threw down her fork and ran towards the bathroom, holding her hand over her mouth.

Booth groaned and got up. "Not again." he mumbled as he ran behind her, holding her hair and rubbing her back as she leaned over the toilet.

When she was finished, Brennan leaned back into Booth's chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

There was a moment of silence before Booth broke it. "We have to take you to a doctor, Bones." He said, softly.

Brennan shook her head. "No, no doctors. I'm fine, Booth."

"No, you're not, Bones. This has been happening for over a month now. You have to see somebody about this."

Brennan shook her head. "No I don't. I just need to..." she trailed off as she stood up and opened the cabinet behind the sink, taking out a small rectangular package and spilling the contents in her hand; a small stick-looking piece of plastic.

She showed it to Booth, who's eyes widened. "This is all I need to prove that my suspicions are correct." she said.

Booth nodded and left her alone for a couple of moments, before coming back in, sitting next to her on the side of the bathtub as she looked at the small stick on the sink.

"How long will it take?" Booth asked.

"Two more minutes." Brennan replied, not taking her eyes off the stick.

After two minutes had passed, Brennan picked up the stick, not daring to look at it, fearing the worst.

Booth saw her expression and put his arm around her waist and turned her face towards him. "Bones, listen to me. No matter what happens, I'm always here for you. Okay? I took my vows and meant them. Understand?"

Brennan nodded and kissed him sweetly as tears ran down her cheeks. Turning back to him, she took a deep breath and asked, "Ready?"

Booth nodded and they both turned their attention towards the stick, smiling as they saw the pink plus sign appear.

Booth squeezed Brennan's shoulder tightly and rained kisses on her face. "Bones," he whispered, in her ear, "We're pregnant."

Brennan nodded, unable to stop smiling, as tears ran down her cheeks.

_I'm having a baby!_ She thought, as she kissed Booth passionately.

…**.=D So how was that? Pretty exciting, huh? I thought that Parker deserved a little brother or sister. I'll put a poll up on my account so you can vote on the sex or it they should have twins or triplets. Please REVIEW! And PLEASE VOTE!**


	8. Doctor's Appointment

**Update time! This is to make up for my laziness lately and the fact that I'm so excited over the results that were done by review instead of the poll I set up that is now closed. But it seems that there were equal votes for twins and triplets, and everybody wants at least one of them to be a girl, so that's how it's gonna be. Anyways, please enjoy!**

Chapter Eight: Doctor's Visit

The next week, Bones and Booth sat in the waiting room of Bones' gynecologist, Dr. Reynolds. Bones was sitting calmly in her seat, reading the third Harry Potter book while Booth was practically bouncing in his seat with excitement.

Bones glanced at him, then back at her book. "Booth, relax, honey." she said, flipping the page.

"I can't!" Booth said, excitedly. "I never got to actually be there for any of Rebecca's appointments when she was pregnant with Parker. I never got to see the sonograms so I'm pretty frickin' excited."

Bones chuckled at his language and looked up as the receptionist called her name. "Mr. and Dr. Booth? The doctor will see you now."

Booth and Bones stood up and walked into the examination room, where they were greeted by a small, blonde woman with large cat-style glasses and her hair tied in a bun.

Bones embraced the woman with open arms. "Hello, Karen. How are you?" she said, hugging the doctor.

"Temperance! Nice to see you, Hun." Dr. Reynolds replied, squeezing Bones tightly. "I haven't seen you in months! I heard you got married."

Bones nodded. "Yes, this is my husband." she gestured at Booth. "Booth, this is Karen Reynolds. I went to college with her. We were in a lot of the same classes. She was also my roommate for about two years, until she graduated."

Karen smiled brightly and shook Booth's hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Booth."

"Actually, it's Special Agent Booth." Brennan interjected.

"My, my, that's very impressive." Karen said, smiling. "You and my husband would have much to talk about. He's a local cop but he'd absolutely love to work with the FBI."

"Well, maybe we can work something out. I'll talk to my boss about getting him in." Booth suggested politely.

"Oh, he's tried, but he simply can't pass that FBI test, or the field test. It's just too difficult." Karen pouted.

"Just tell him to keep trying. It'll happen if it's meant to happen." Booth said, smiling at Bones, who was now dressed in a hospital gown and set up with her legs in stirrups. She smiled back at him.

Karen looked from husband to wife and her eyes filled with tears from the love she felt there. "Okay, now, before I get all teary-eyed, lets check on that baby."

Booth nodded and took his place next to Bones while the doctor draped a blanket over her legs and pulled her gown up over her stomach, revealing her tiny baby bump that Booth and Bones had just recently noticed since finding out about her pregnancy.

Booth ran his hand over her tummy gently and kissed it before Dr. Reynolds rubbed a cold gel-like substance over it, causing Bones to shiver. "Sorry," Karen said, looking up at her old friend, "it's a bit chilly at first, but you get used to it."

Bones giggled as she felt the wand press into a certain ticklish spot on her stomach. It wasn't long before she began to heart a rapid beating in her ears. "What's that?" she asked Karen.

"That's your baby's heartbeat." the good doctor said.

"Isn't it a little...fast?" Booth asked, unsure.

"No, that's actually quite normal." Karen answered.

Booth instantly relaxed.

The rest of the doctor's appointment was spent taking pictures of Bones' baby for Parker, Angela, and Booth's grandfather, as well as pictures for themselves to keep.

As Bones got dressed and cleaned up, Booth pored over the pictures.

"So," he said, "how do you figure out if it's a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"Well, you'll have to wait til they're about eighteen weeks in and by then we should know the sexes." Karen explained, cleaning off the wand.

Booth nodded in understanding and was about to check on Bones when he suddenly looked up at the doctor.

"Did you say _sexes_?"

**Can you picture Booth's face right here? Can you? I bet its sooo funny! Haha! Anyways, I'm still not sure if I should make them twins or triplets yet, so I'll need more help with your reviews. So, please, please REVIEW! You'll get cookies and cute B&B babies with bright blue eyes, cheeky smiles, and dark brown and auburn hair!**


	9. More Than One?

**Update! Thanks everybody for the reviews and alerts! I know I don't I say this enough, but I love you guys! Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter Nine: More Than One?

Booth sat there, looking at the doctor in utter and complete shock. "We're having _more_ than one baby?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. From what I can see, you're having triplets."

"_Triplets_?" Booth asked, his voice cracking a bit.

The Doctor nodded, and picked up the pictures from the printer, handing them to Booth, where he could see three tiny forms that he suspected were his unborn children. He was unable to keep a tear from falling down his cheek as he picture three little mini-Boneses running around, calling him _daddy_ and Bones _mommy._

After a moment of complete silence, Bones stepped out from in-office bathroom, smiling at Booth. "Are those the pictures?" she asked, motioning towards the photos in his hand. Booth nodded and handed her the photos.

Bones took one look at the photos and a puzzled expression came upon her face. "Karen?" she asked, turning towards the doctor, "is there something the matter with your machine?"

Karen shook her head. "No... Why?"

"Well, it seems that there are three figures here, but we couldn't, I mean we're not... Are we?" Bones asked.

Karen simply smiled, and grabbed her clipboard. "Congrats, you guys." she said, walking out, leaving Bones and Booth alone to look at the photos and talk.

Bones looked at Booth. "We're having _triplets_?" she asked him, grabbing his hand and squeezing tightly.

Booth grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." he said, squeezing back.

Bones' smile widened and she threw her arms around Booth's neck, kissing him deeply, the hugging him tightly. "I love you so much." she whispered in his ear.

"Yeah," Booth said, looking at the pictures in his hand, while trying to slow his rapidly beating heart, "I love you too, Bones." He kissed her temple and smiled widely at her.

_We're having triplets!_ He thought, excitedly.

Two and a half months later, they were back in that same office, to find out the sexes of their babies.

Bones' stomach had grown quite large with three babies, and she was feeling very upset about it due mainly to the hormones.

"I feel like a cow." She whined to Booth as they sat in the waiting room, waiting to be called in by the doctor.

"Baby, you're _pregnant_," Booth said, squeezing her hand, "with _triplets_, no less. And you're _still _the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He said, kissing her cheek.

Bones blushed. "You're just saying that to make me feel better." she said.

Booth shook his head. "I swear on my mother's grave," Booth crossed himself, "that you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen, and _nothing_ could ever change that."

Bones smiled and kissed him, sweetly. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Booth grinned. "You didn't have to do anything, but be yourself. I love you, Bones."

"I love you, too, Booth." Bones said, squeezing his hand.

They were taken out of this sweet moment when the receptionist called Bones' name and Booth helped her get to her feet.

When they stepped into Karen's office they were instantly greeted by the woman, who seemed to be glowing. "Hello, Temperance. Hello, Seeley." she sing-songed as she seemed to float around the room.

"Well, _somebody _seems happy today." Booth said, grinning.

Bones nodded. "Did something happen, Dr. Reynolds?" she asked the ecstatic doctor.

Karen nodded as she handed Bones a dressing gown. "Yes, _something_ did. But I'll tell you when you're all set up." she said pushing Bones in the direction of the bathroom.

Bones dressed quickly as possible and was back and set up, with her feet in stirrups in no time. "Now," she said, "tell Booth and me why you're so excited."

Karen smiled and placed a sheet over Bones' lower side. "Well, you know how John and I have applied for adoption?"

Bones nodded. "Yes, I do." she said, allowing Karen to raise her gown to just below her chest, revealing a quite large pregnant belly.

"Well, we got a call this morning and..." She smiled brightly at Bones, who instantly got the message.

"You're getting a baby?" she asked.

Karen smiled and pulled out her wallet from the purse on the counter behind her, taking out a small photo of an African baby that Bones estimated to be around four months old, Sudanese, and female. "She's beautiful." Bones said. "What's her name?"

Karen beamed. "Her name is Zuri. Isn't that beautiful?"

Bones nodded. "Quite literally. Zuri means beautiful and she does have pleasing facial features. Don't you think, Booth?" Bones handed the picture to Booth, who smiled at the tiny, dark-skinned, green-eyed beautiful baby in the picture.

"She's very cute." Booth said, handing the picture back to Karen.

"Thank you, Seeley!" Karen gushed. "John thinks so too. He can't wait to be a father."

Booth smiled and squeezed Bones' hand. "That's another thing we have in common." he said, looking straight at her.

Bones smiled shyly. "The only difference is that you're _already _a father, Booth."

"Doesn't mean I'm not excited to be the father of your-_our_ kids." Booth replied, smiling lovingly at her.

Karen looked from Booth to Bones, smiling widely. "You guys are too cute!" she practically squealed, then quickly put on a serious face. "Okay, lets see how cute these babies are."

She quickly rubbed the gel on Bones' belly and placed the wand on her stomach, rubbing it all over, looking back and forth from the monitor to Bones' stomach, before she saw movement and closed in on it.

"Ahh," she said, smiling, "there's the first baby."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Bones asked.

"Hmm, it's hard to tell from this angle, but it looks to be a..."

**Muahahahahahahahaha! I'm soooo evil =') If you want more soon, please REVIEW!**


	10. Genders

**Who's ready to find out the sexes? Well, get ready! Enjoy!**

Chapter Ten: Genders

"This one looks to be a...girl." Karen said, beaming at Booth and Bones, whose eyes instantly filled with tears.

She turned to Booth and squeezed his hand. "A girl, Booth. A little girl."

Booth smiled down at her. "Yeah, Bones, and I bet she'll look just like her beautiful mother."

Bones smiled and kissed him, then turned to Karen. "Will you be able to find out the sex of the other two?" she asked.

Karen nodded. "I'll certainly try." she turned back to the sonogram machine and dragged her wand a bit to the left on Bones' stomach. "Ahh, there's another one. Let's just see what we can find out here..." The sonogram zoomed in slightly. "Looks like a baby...boy!" Booth beamed at her and Bones squeezed his hand.

"Well, Parker's gonna be excited." Booth said. "He's been asking for a little brother since he was two."

Bones smiled at him. "I've always wanted a son." she confided, making Booth's smile widen.

They turned back to Karen, who was wiping a tear from her eye, but snapped back to focus once she noticed them looking at her, moving the wand over a little until she came upon yet another form above its siblings.

"Here's the last one." she announced, bringing the wand towards the lower part of the fetus and smiling. "Looks like we've got ourselves another little girl!"

Bones and Booth turned to each other and smiled widely, both leaning towards each other to kiss, when Karen made an alarming sound.

"Oh my!" she gasped, causing Bones and Booth to look at her in alarm.

"What?" they said in unison.

"Well, unless I'm mistaken, it looks like there's an extra baby in here."

Booth and Bones' eyes widened. "_WHAT?_" they cried.

**Hehehehe! I just couldn't resist! If I could make Brennan pregnant with a hundred babies I would, but that seems a little harsh (though they'd all be absolutely adorable!) so I think I'll settle for four. Should I make it a baby girl, and have Booth buy a shotgun and build a moat or make it another boy (Booth will still buy a shotgun, but the moat will be slightly smaller) and let Parker get two little brothers? You decide when you REVIEW!**

**2 MORE DAYS!**


	11. Big News

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry that this chapter is so late, but I've been having a real tough time lately so writing has been the last thing on my mind, you know? Anyways, enjoy this one!**

Chapter Eleven: Big News

Booth and Bones walked out of the doctor's office in a silent daze. Once they were seated in the car, Bones broke the silence.

"Four babies." She said, simply, looking over at her husband.

Booth nodded back. "Two girls. Two boys." He replied and Bones nodded, a small smile appearing on her face. Booth saw this and a smile of his own appeared on his face. "You're happy about this, right?"

Bones nodded. "Very happy, but how do you think Parker will take it?"

When they returned home, Booth made the call to Rebecca, asking if Parker would be able to come over for dinner that night since he and Bones had something important to tell him and they'd rather do it in person than over the phone. Rebecca replied that he would be able to and said that she'd drop him off right after school. Booth thanked her and nodded to Bones, letting her know that Parker would be joining them, which, in turn, made her smile widely.

When Parker arrived at half past three in the afternoon he ran straight into his father's arms.

"Daddy!" he practically squealed.

"Hey, Little Man!" Booth greeted, lifting his little boy above his head. "How was school today?" Parker had recently started Kindergarten and was already at the top of his class, with Bones' help.

"It was great! We made pictures of our families in art today. Wanna see?" Parker asked, excitedly.

Booth nodded and placed the little boy on the floor, allowing him to trot to his backpack and pull out a rolled up sheet of paper. He trotted back over to his father and unrolled it, allowing his father to see what he had drawn.

On the piece of paper he had drawn three tall stick figures and one short one, as well as three ovals in the arms of two of the stick figures' arms.

The first stick figure on the far left of the picture had no oval in its arms, but had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a black skirt. Parker had labelled this one 'Mommy'. The short stick figure was next to it. The short one also had blonde hair, but instead of blue eyes, it had brown, and was wearing a large smile that matched the stick figure that was next to it. The next stick figure had spiky dark brown and held one oval that had a small circle with brown scribbles on one end, which Booth took to be one of the babies. This figure was labelled 'Daddy'.

The next figure had long brown hair and instead of a skirt, wore a long blue coat that reached its knees as it held two babies, each with light brown hair. The figure also had blue eyes that seemed to be much bluer that those of the first figure's. Parker had labelled this one, 'Bonesy'. At the top he had also labelled the drawing, 'My Family'.

"Do you like it, Daddy?" Parker asked, excitedly.

Booth smiled and pat his son's head. "I love it, Little Man." He said, affectionately, then turned to Bones, who was coming up behind them. "Hey, Bones, come look at what Parker made in school."

Bones stepped closer and took a look at the picture. "Parker, this is fantastic!" She said, appraisingly. "But I think there needs to be one change."

Parker gave her a confused look. "What's that, Bonesy?"

Bones smiled slightly at the nickname and turned to Booth for a pen, which he gave to her right away. Bones took the pen and drew another oval in the spiky haired stick figure's arms, only this one had black hair because of the ink. When she was done, Bones gave the drawing back to Parker. "There." She said, with finality in her voice.

Parker looked at the picture for a moment with a confused expression, before his eyes widened and a large smile broke out on his face. "Four?" he asked his father and Bones.

They both nodded at the same time and Parker's smile widened.

"Boys or girls?" the little boy asked, in wonder.

"Two boys." Bones said.

"And two girls." Booth said grinning.

Parker's smiled widened even more, if that was possible, and he jumped into his father's arms, before hugging Bones' tummy gently, whispering to his little brothers and sisters. "Hi, I'm your big brother and I'm gonna take real good care of you when you're born, you'll see."

Suddenly, Parker turned and ran in the direction of the garage, coming back with a large shovel that seemed to be throwing him off balance, and a hose looped around his opposite shoulder that seemed to be keep him balanced.

Bones laughed when she saw him. "What's all this?" she asked, leaning down a bit to get a better look at him.

"I heard Hodgins say to Daddy that if he has any girls that he's gonna have to build a moat around the house to keep the boys out when she's older and my teacher said a moat is like a lake, so we're gonna have to get started on it now!"

Booth and Bones looked at each other with amused expressions on both their faces, before Booth leaned down to pick up Parker, causing the little boy to let out a yelp and drop the shovel when booth began to tickle his tummy, while Bones stepped away from his kicking legs and began walking towards the kitchen, calling over her shoulder, "Thai or pizza?"

"Thai!" They both shouted over their laughs and Bones picked up the phone to order their dinner, while she placed Parker's picture on the fridge with a magnet over it, thinking about their soon-to-be family.

**I hope this was worth the wait! Please REVIEW!**


	12. Unexpected

**Sorry sorry sorry! I'm sosososo sorry! I've been really busy and I haven't been keeping up with my stories like I should. But I'm here to make it up to you by fast forwarding a few months into Bones's pregnancy, so enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve: Unexpected

It was a warm day in May when Booth and Bones were standing in front of Parker's Preschool, waiting for school to let out, along with all of the other parents and nannies. Rebecca had phoned them and asked for Booth to pick Parker up and keep him for a few days while she went out of town for work. Booth had readily agreed and Bones had offered to go with him to pick the little boy up.

When the last bell finally rang and all the children came outside, Booth and Bones's eyes immediately found the little blonde-haired boy as he made his way through the crowd.

"Daddy!" He cried, running into his father's arms. Booth grunted a bit as he picked up the little boy, weighed down by his backpack and overnight bag.

"Hey, Little Man. How was school?" He asked, placing Parker on the ground so he could hug Bones.

"It was great! We learned how to spell hippopotamus!"

"Really?" Booth asked, taking Parker's bags from him. "And how do you spell hippopotamus?"

"H-I-P-P-O-P-O-T-A-M-U-S!" Parker recited proudly, grabbing his father and stepmother's hands and walking with them towards the car.

"That's really good, Parker." Bones praised, surprised that he could remember how to spell such a long and complicated word the day he learned how to spell it.

"Thanks, Bonesy!" Parker said, smiling up at her and giving her his charm smile.

Bones smiled back and leaned down to help him into his car seat, while Booth put his bags in the back of the SUV.

When Parker was all buckled in, Bones gave him one last kiss on the forehead before closing the door and going to the passenger side.

After opening the door she was about to step in when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Aah!" She groaned, grabbing her stomach.

Hearing this, Booth grew worried. "Bones?" He said, running around the front of the car, catching her just as her legs gave out beneath her. "Are you okay?" He asked, helping her gently to sit on the floor as he kneeled down next to her.

Bones began to nod but shook her head violently as another pain wracked her. "I-I think I'm having contractions." she gasped out through the pain.

Booth quickly stood Bones and himself up, helping her into the car, before running over to the driver's side, and putting the siren on to get them to the hospital faster.

From the back, Parker looked from Bones to Booth, confused. "What's going on?" he asked, gripping the sides of his car seat when his father turned a sharp corner.

Booth had almost forgotten that Parker was there. He glanced at him in the rear-view mirror and smiled. "Bones is gonna have her babies." he said, cheerfully.

Parker beamed. "Really?" he said. "That's awesome!"

Bones smiled back at him. "I'm glad _you_ think so!" she said, jokingly, holding her stomach as another contraction hit her.

When they arrived at the hospital, they were met by some doctors with a wheelchair. They immediately got her out of the car and into the wheelchair in the time it took for Booth to get Parker out of his car seat and make his way over to his wife and begin pushing her towards the emergency room.

When they got to the front desk, Booth explained that Bones was going into labor and the receptionist gave him some forms to fill out as a nurse wheeled Bones away to the Delivery Room. Parker made to follow Bones but Booth stopped him.

"Sorry, Bud, but you gotta stay with me and help call all the squints while Bones gets ready." Booth said, giving Parker his cell phone.

Parker groaned but began to dial Angela's number with no argument.

Soon, all the forms were filled out and Angela was making her way towards Booth and Parker, juggling her own baby in her arms as the rest of hers and Jack's kids followed.

"How is she?" Angela asked.

"I don't really know." Booth replied. "I haven't seen her since they took her to the Delivery Room. Do you think you could watch Parker while I go see to her?"

Angela nodded, and sat down next to Parker, saying hello to him, starting a conversation that would distract him as his father left.

"Hey, Bones." Booth said when he got to her room, dressed all in his scrubs.

"Booth." Bones breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him. "I was wondering where you were. I didn't want to have to do this alone."

"You'll never have to do something like this alone, Bones." Booth said gently.

"I'm hoping I won't have to repeat this for at least the next couple of years." Bones said, groaning as a rather painful contraction hit her and she grabbed Booth's hand, squeezing it tight.

Booth grimaced, but didn't complain, instead looking at his watch and timing her contractions, waiting until they were about two minutes apart to call in the doctor.

"Is she ready?" He asked the young female doctor, who nodded in affirmation.

"Yes, she's more than ready now." she said, helping Bones's legs into stirrups and coaxing her to push, the room filling with Bones's screams and moans.

Within the next two hours, Booth and Bones's each had two little bundles in their arms, and were looking at them fondly.

"They're so tiny." Bones's sighed.

"Yeah," Booth conceded, "I can't believe they're actually here. I can't believe we made them."

Bones smiled warmly at him. "We did well, didn't we?" she said.

Booth chuckled. "The saying is, 'We did good', Bones."

"But that's not proper English, Booth." Bones said, wearily.

Booth chuckled again, and leaned over to kiss his wife, causing the baby girl in his left arm to start whining.

"Oops, sorry Sweetie." Booth said, tenderly kissing her tiny forehead.

Bones smiled at him again. "What are we going to name them, Booth?"

"I don't know. What do you want to name them?" Booth asked her.

"I was thinking Luna for one of the girls. It's from the Harry Potter books I've been reading." Bones explained, looking at the baby girl in her right arm, who was blinking up at her, showing off her large blue eyes.

Booth smiled. "I think she could look like a Luna. But what about this pretty little Princess? You think she looks like an Angelina? That was my Grams's name."

Bones nodded. "But I think we should call her Angie for short. Angelina is sort of a mouthful."

Booth nodded, then looked down at the baby girl in his arms. "Welcome to the world, Angie." he said, nuzzling her nose.

"What about the boys?" Bones asked.

"How about we name him Joseph, after my mother's father?" Booth said, motioning towards the baby boy in his arms.

Bones nodded. "That's a good name. How about Tyler for him." she said looking at the youngest baby in her arms, who was sleeping peacefully.

Booth nodded. "Yeah, that's a great name, Bones."

Bones smiled at him and he smiled back, both feeling complete with their babies in their arms.

**So, there you have it. Luna, Angelina, Joseph, and Tyler. Those are the names I gave the babies on Sims 3 when I made Booth and Brennan (I know, I'm obsessed) and they sorta just stuck with me. Anyways, tell me how you like the names. Please REVIEW!**


	13. Sleepless Nights

**HELLO peoples! I just took a five hour nap and I feel FAB-U-LOUS! (If not a little high from the cold medicine I took that put me in the mini-coma!) Anyways, here's the next chapter! ENJOY!**

**PS. Aren't I funny when I'm high?**

Chapter Thirteen: Sleepless Nights

Parker Booth was awoken for the third time that night by a loud cry. By this point he recognized the different cries. This one was his little sister, Angie's hungry cry, which meant that his stepmother, Bonesy, as he called her, would have to get up. He saw the light in his father's room turn on and heard Bones tiptoe as quietly as possible down the hall, past his room to his little siblings' room, where after a couple of moments the crying stopped, and a much softer voice began to sing.

Parker smiled. He loved it when Bones sang. She used to sing to him almost every night he spent with his father when he'd have nightmares. His father usually got up too and tried to join her in the singing once or twice, but his voice was usually scratchy and out of tune, so he simply watched while Bones rocked Parker in the rocking chair that was once in Parker's room but had been moved to the nursery.

Parker quickly scrambled out of bed and tiptoed down the hall, where he saw Bones holding a bottle to little Angie's mouth, the baby sucking hungrily with one hand curled on top of the bottle, while Bones sang gently to her.

"_You are my sunshine, my only Sunshine._

_You make me happy, when skies are gray._

_You don't know, dear, how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

Parker smiled. This had been one of his favorite songs, making him feel like Bones was his mother, rocking him to bed. Now, as it was sung to his little sister, he couldn't help feel a little jealous.

He stepped into the room and padded to the spot next to his stepmother, who smiled warmly when she saw him standing there.

"Hey, Parker," she whispered. "What are you doing up?"

"The baby woke me up." Parker whispered back, "Then I heard you singing. I came to listen."

Bones's smile widened. "Oh, really? That's nice. Do you want to feed Angie?"

Parker's eyes widened. He'd only ever been allowed to hold his little siblings in the three months since they were born, but he'd never been able to feed them. He nodded vigorously, and Bones smiled, standing up, taking the bottle away from Angie, who began to whimper.

"Shh, baby." Bones said, rocking her daughter in her arms, while Parker got situated in the rocking chair.

When he was sitting all the way back in the chair, with his legs straight over the seat, he held out his arms for his sister. Bones placed the baby girl in his arms, making sure he knew to mind her head, then she gave him the bottle and instructed him on the proper way to feed her.

"Keep the bottle up so no air gets out. It's hard to burp them and I don't want gas coming from any other orifices." Bones smiled at her own joke, though she doubted Parker knew what she meant.

Parker lifted the bottle and placed the nipple near Angie's mouth. Angie latched on and began sucking greedily.

"Wow." Parker whispered. "She's hungry."

Bones giggled softly. "Yeah, well she slept straight through dinner so I sort of knew that she would be waking me up tonight to be fed. That's why I had a bottle ready."

Parker nodded, his eyes never leaving his little sister's, who was looking up at him, her eyelids slowly beginning to close, until she was no longer sucking her bottle, sleeping peacefully. Parker looked up at Bones, startled. "She fell asleep!" He whispered in alarm.

Bones chuckled, taking the baby out of his arms and putting her on her shoulder, rubbing her back as she bounced her. "That's okay. She's still a little sleepy. I just gotta get her to burp and then I can put her to bed."

After a couple of moments, Angie let out a soft burp and Bones placed her in her bassinet. "Night, baby girl." she whispered, placing her on her back and covering her with her pink baby blanket.

She turned back to Parker who had stood up and was now looking at all his siblings. A few months ago he'd found out that his stepmother was pregnant, and he'd been excited, thinking he was going to have a little baby brother or sister. Then they'd found out that she was having quadruplets and, though still excited, Parker couldn't help feeling a little sad that all his dad's time would be taking care of a bunch of babies and he wouldn't be around a lot. But Booth had proved him wrong when he insisted on taking Parker on every scheduled visit they had, despite Rebecca's persistence that he may not have a lot of time with the new babies around. Booth hadn't wanted Parker to feel cheated out of a father just because he had more kids and always made time for him, no matter what.

Now, though, he was feeling left out, not by his father, but by his stepmother. "Bones?" he said, looking up at her.

Bones smiled down at him. "Yes, Parks?"

"You don't sing to me anymore." Parker said, almost too softly for Bones to hear.

Bones's heart broke for the little boy. She hadn't realized how busy she'd been with the new babies and realized that she hadn't sung to him since before they were born.

Bones leaned down and picked him up, instantly feeling how heavy he was compared to his much smaller and lighter sibling, but not caring a bit.

She held him like any of her other children and sat down with him in her lap on the rocking chair, and began to rock, while she sang:

"_Hush, little baby, don't say a word._

_Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

_And if that mockingbird don't sing._

_Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring..."_

Parker instantly relaxed into her arms as she sang, her soft voice lulling him to sleep, as he buried his head in her chest and she wrapped her arms around him.

When Bones didn't return to bed after an hour, Booth got up and padded down the hall towards the nursery, checking Parker's room as he went. When he didn't see Parker sleeping in his bed, he got worried, and walked a little faster to the nursery to see if he was there with Bones.

When he got to the nursery he had to repress a very un-manly 'awwww!' that seemed persistent to come out. His little boy was in the arms of the woman he loved, and they were both sleeping soundly, Bones's arms around Parker in a protective gesture, while Parker's head was nestled on her chest, and her chin rested on his head. It was obvious that they'd fallen asleep while Bones was singing, something that hadn't happened in over six months, and Booth was glad that was taking place once again.

He walked over to them and, after kissing each of them on the forehead, placed a large quilted blanket over them to keep them warm.

He just stood there and admired him for a few minutes before he heard some whimpering coming from Tyler's bassinet.

He walked over and picked up Tyler, who was fussing in his bassinet. "Hey, big boy." Booth said to the oldest of the quadruplets. "You need a nappy change?"

The baby squirmed more as Booth checked his diaper, then recoiled at the smell. "Whew! I guess so." Booth chuckled as he carried the little boy to the changing table, while his wife and eldest child slept the night away.

**Awww! Don't you just looooove Bones and Parker moments? She acts so much like a mom when she's around him. She's so much better than Hannah! I hate that Parker likes her (Hannah)! It just really bugs me! Anyways, I have some sad news. Since my dad didn't pay the cable bills I won't be able to watch that very exciting Bones episode that I've been dying to see that airs tomorrow UNLESS I go over to my friend's house, but she may not be there at that time so I'm keeping my fingers crossed. But, PLEASE, if you see the episode, NO spoilers in my REVIEWS! I wouldn't be able to take it if I had to wait til Friday to watch it online! Anyways, please REVIEW! (Hold the spoilers, though!)**


	14. Day Out

**Sorry I've been gone so long but...yeah, I have no excuse. Enjoy!**

Chapter Fourteen: Day Out

"Daddy!" Parker called to his father, who was carrying both Angelina and Luna on his hips, walking next to Bones, who had their boys in the stroller, along with a picnic basket, a blanket, and sunscreen in the lower compartment. "Come on, guys!" Parker shouted, running through the park with a bag of toys.

Booth and Brennan had decided to take the kids out to the park while they had Parker with them. The quadruplets were now 8 months old and were able to crawl, which they did pretty often, so Bones thought it would be beneficial to expose them to some fresh air and some sun.

Booth picked a spot underneath a large oak tree and called Bones over. "Hey, Bones! Over here. This is a nice spot, huh?"

Bones smiled and spread a blanket in the shade underneath the shade, before taking the boys out of the stroller and sitting them up on the blanket, with pillows.

They were wearing similar shirts and pants, but in different colors so they could be told apart. Joey wore a green shirt with blue pants while Ty wore a red shirt with brown pants. Booth set Angie and Luna next to the boys. Angelina had on a pink sundress, while Luna wore a pale yellow one.

Both girls instantly began talking to each other in baby talk, while the boys started to hit each other.

Bones separated them a little, but that didn't stop them from getting at each other. It wasn't long before they were rolling around on each other, the girls giggling at them.

Booth shook his head and picked up Joey, who was laying on top of Ty, pulling at his dark brown hair, while Ty pulled on his shirt.

Booth placed Joey in the stroller, while Joey shouted and cried. When he had Joey settled, he kneeled next to the stroller and gave Joey a stern glance. "No hitting!" he said, then stood up, Joey pouting and holding his arms out toward him. But Booth ignored him and stood up, walking over to Ty and picking him, handing him to Bones, who proceeded to fix his unusually long brown hair.

"He has such a mop!" she fussed, trying to smooth down his hair. "Did you have this much hair when you were this young?"

"Yep. So did Jared and Parker. I guess it just runs in the family." Booth chuckled, before turning to his oldest son, who was impatiently tugging at his shirt and holding his football out to him.

"Come on, Daddy! Football!" Parker all but whined.

Booth grinned and took the ball, lifting it to his ear. "Okay, Buddy, go long!"

Parker ran out towards the field, turning around the catch the football his father gently threw his way. He almost caught it before it fell to the ground in front of him. "Good try, Buddy!" Booth encouraged. "Now throw it back the way I taught you!"

Parker nodded and threw the football back towards his father, who ran forward to catch it, before running past Parker, who was grabbing at the ball while chasing him, and falling, yelling out, "Touchdown!"

"No fair!" Parker giggled, landing on top of his father. "You're bigger and faster than I am!"

Booth sat up, and pulled Parker into his lap. "It's okay, Parks. You'll grow, and maybe next time you'll get a touchdown against me. You knocked me down well enough."

Parker smiled, showing off a gap where one of his teeth used to be. "You really think so?" Booth nodded, and handed back the football.

"Why don't you try now?" He asked.

Parker smiled widely and nodded, scrambling out of his father's lap, and scurrying in the direction of the picnic blanket, while Booth tried to regain his footing. "Talk about no fair!" Booth called, "I wasn't ready!" He ran after Parker, who'd already made it past the 'Touchdown Zone' (the picnic blanket) and was now doing a little dance.

Booth chuckled at his son and picked him up, throwing his softly over his head, before catching him. "You little cheater!" He laughed, tickling the little boy, who was screaming for mercy.

Bones watched this whole thing with such amusement that she didn't notice Angelina trying to get her attention by pulling on her blouse and whimpering.

Finally, after being ignored for many moments, Angelina yelled, "Mama!" and Bones's head immediately snapped towards her, her eyes open wide in shock.

Bones turned to Booth. "D-did you hear that?" she asked. "Booth?" Booth turned to her, from his place on the ground, where Parker was trying to get him in a choke hold, his arms far too small and weak to really hurt him.

"Hear what, Bones?" he asked.

"She said-"

"Mama!" Angie was becoming frustrated. She'd already been ignored twice and she didn't like it.

Bones smiled at her and picked up the little girl, nuzzling her nose. "I can't believe you said your first word!" she said, kissing the little girl, who liked the attention she was finally getting from her mother.

Booth grinned and sat up, causing Parker to lose his balance and fall down behind him. Booth noticed this and turned around the pick up the little boy and place him in his lap, holding him down so he couldn't attack again.

"What else can you say?" Bones asked the little girl.

"Hugwy!" Angie exclaimed, and Bones understood immediately, reaching over towards the baby bag and pulling out a box of cookies, handing one to Angie, before handing three more to her other children, who'd crawled over to her, with the exception of Joey, who was still pouting in the stroller.

Booth took him out and sat him in his lap, with Parker, before handing him his cookie and getting Parker a sandwich from their picnic basket.

Bones continued to smile at Angie, who she was completely amazed had already begun speaking, and even more so that her first word had been 'Mama'.

**My bday is coming up, so please REVIEW!**


	15. First Day

**Hello! And happy Zombie Jesus Day! (Sorry if I offended anybody) Also, happy Passover! To my atheists and those of other religions, Good day to you! XD Anyways, please enjoy!**

Chapter Fifteen: First Day of School

"Parker, wake up, Buddy!" Booth said, shaking his son, who was currently nestled under his blankets, while his air conditioner went full blast on the other end of the room.

Parker didn't move an inch and Booth gently pulled down the thin sheet, revealing...

A pillow.

Booth stood up straight, becoming slightly panicked. "Parker?" he whispered looking throughout the room. "Parker?" he said, slightly louder.

"Yeah, Daddy?" A small voice came from behind him.

Booth jumped a foot in the air, before turning and seeing his now six-year old son standing there, school clothes already on and his hair neatly combed back, with his mouth full of foam as he brushed his teeth.

"Parker!" he practically yelped. "You nearly gave your old man a heart attack."

"Sowry!" Parker said, through a mouthful of foam, before walking back to the bathroom, his father in tow.

"What was that pillow doing under your sheets?" Booth asked, as they entered the bathroom.

Parker motioned for his dad to lift him up so he could spit. Booth obliged, grunting at how heavy his little boy had gotten over the last few years. Parker spit and rinsed out his mouth before placing his toothbrush back in the cup.

Booth put him back on the ground. "Jeez, Buddy! You're getting too big! You almost broke your dad's back!" Booth cracked his back and Parker winced.

"Bones says you shouldn't do that, Dad." Parker chastised.

"You're not gonna rat me out, are ya?" Booth asked.

Parker folded his arms over his chest. "Only if you stop doing that and go see a doctor."

Booth chuckled. "Whatever you say, little Bones. You are so much like her, you know that?"

Parker smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Booth chuckled again and ruffled his son's hair. "You all ready for school, Buddy?"

"Yup! I just gotta find my shoes and kiss all my brothers and sisters goodbye." Parker said, running out of the kitchen, in the direction of the nursery, where Bones was already up, and changing Angie while Luna played with her brothers in their playpen.

As soon as Parker entered the room, all four of the babies began to chant his name in excitement.

"Pawka! Pawka!"

Parker smiled, walking over to the playpen and high-fiving his baby brothers before he leaned down to gently kiss Luna on her cheek. Luna giggled and pulled at his long blonde hair.

"Oww!" he said, pulling Luna's hand away. "Easy, Luney! I just did my hair."

"You mean _I_ just did your hair, don't you?" Bones said, walking over to him, with Angie on her hip. Angie leaned over to hug Parker before being placed in the playpen with her siblings.

"Of course I do, Bones." Parker said, sweetly, sending his stepmother that patented charm smile.

Bones smiled back and kissed his forehead, brushing back a stray piece of hair. "You look so handsome." she said in a motherly tone, a tear threatening to fall down her cheek.

"Bones? Are you crying?" Parker asked, just as Booth walked in.

The first thing to come to Booth;'s mind was, _Uh oh_.

Bones shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little emotional today, is all."

"Oh. Is it that time of the month?" Parker asked, bluntly.

"Parker!" Booth scolded.

"What?" Parker defended. "That's always what mom says when she get's all emotional. Only that happens a lot more than just once a month."

Bones giggled, before leaning down to kiss his forehead again. "No, Parker. It's not that time of the month. But thanks for your concern. Now go get ready for school. Okay?"

Parker nodded before scampering off down the hall to find his shoes.

When he was out of earshot Booth walked up and pulled her towards him, kissing her sweetly on the forehead. "Bones...?" he asked, wearily.

Brennan nodded. "Yes, Booth, I'm pregnant."

Booth sighed, leaning his head on her shoulder. "Jeez, Bones. I thought we were gonna wait a little longer."

"Me too, but apparently nature has other plans. I think we conceived that night we came home from Hodgins and Angela's Independence Day party, when they had the kids. We forgot protection, and that was around the time I got that stomach virus...or so we thought. I just took a test this morning before you woke up. I was hoping to surprise you with a nice romantic dinner and-"

"Daddy! C'mon! We're gonna be late for school!" Booth grinned.

"One minute, pal! I'll be right out. Get all your stuff together." Parker ran out to the front hall to gather his things.

"I blame you for this." Booth mumbled into her neck.

"What?" Bones asked.

"You're the one that enrolled him in that science camp thing over the summer. Now he's all squinty and actually _excited_ for school. He never used to be like that. You turned him into a squint. My son is a squint." Booth whined.

"You have two more sons to inherit your jocky traits. Maybe another one soon. So don't get your knickers in a twist."

Booth snorted. "Okay, Grandma. I'm just gonna go drive our oldest to school and we're gonna work on your modern day slang." Booth joked, kissing Bones sweetly before turning and running out the door before she could retort.

As they walked down to the car, Booth couldn't help but smile. Bones was pregnant. They were going to have another child. One that he would love and cherish and bring to school each morning, like he was doing right now, as he drove Parker to his first day of elementary school.

_My, how the years go by._ Booth thought to himself, as he kissed his little boy goodbye and handed him his lunch. "Bye, Daddy! I love you!" Parker called as he made his way towards a group of his friends.

Booth's smile widened.

He would _never_ tire of hearing those words.

**AWWWWWW! Isn't that sweet? Anyways, Happy Easter/Zombie Jesus/Passover/Sunday, everyone! Please REVIEW!**


	16. No Regrets

**UPDATE!**

Chapter Sixteen: No Regrets

"Honey, I'm home!" Booth called out as he walked into the house and four little bodies attacked his legs with shouts of, "Daddy!"

Booth chuckled and knelt down to kiss his kids hello. "Ah, my minions," he said in a faux German accent, "How are my little spawn today? Evil, I hope. Muahahahahaha!"

Luna and Angie burst into giggles as Tony and Joey roared at him and jumped on his back.

At that very second, Bones came in holding 18 month old Cristina. "Hey! Stop that! You're going to hurt your father!" Bones scolded. The boys immediately jumped off of him and stood next to each other, with their hands behind their backs, smiling charmingly like perfect angels.

"Hey, Bones." Booth greeted his wife of nearly six years. He pecked her on the lips, before leaning down to kiss his littlest baby girl. "Hi, Baby Bones." He smiled as Cristina, nicknamed Crissy, reached out to touch his face.

"Papa." She said, smiling all the way to her bright blue eyes. She looked exactly like Bones in every single way. From her beautiful auburn curls to her sparkly blue eyes, all down to her skin tone. The only thing she seemed to have of Booth's was his dazzling smile, which she liked to show off whenever possible.

Booth smiled back at her and kissed her little nose. "How's my precious little minion? Is Mama treating you right?" Booth asked, teasingly. Crissy had absolutely no idea what he was saying, so she just smiled wider and giggled, as if he had made a really funny joke.

Bones, however, scowled at him. "Of course I'm treating her right, Booth. I'm treating all your _children_ right. Even if they are incredibly unpredictable."

"What do you mean?" Booth asked, taking Crissy from Brennan.

"Well, have you noticed something about all their smiles?" Brennan asked.

Booth looked at his kids, who were all giving him the same proud, charming smile they'd inherited from him, and immediately he noticed what was different.

They were all missing teeth. Tony was missing his two front teeth on the bottom, Luna was missing a canine, Angie was missing one of her front teeth, and Joey was missing an incisor.

"Bones?" Booth asked, trying to keep a straight face. "Did our kids get into a brawl or something?"

Bones chuckled. "No, all their teeth seemed to have been lost naturally, though the probability of them all losing teeth at the exact same time is highly unlikely. It's quite the phenomenon." Bones sounded intrigued, as if she'd just made an outstanding anthropologic discovery that should be shared with the world.

Booth chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. "These kids are gonna break us, Baby." He whispered in her ear.

Bones scoffed. "They are not. Not with my movie deal and the new book coming out next month. We can probably afford to get them each a new car."

Booth chuckled and kissed her again. "Why not just start with something smaller, like coloring books for the girls and action figures for the boys?" he whispered.

Bones smiled. "That could work. You wanna go pick them up? I'm exhausted. The boys were fighting like animals when I picked them up and Luna was accepted into the accelerated program at school. And Angie had about twelve new paintings to bring home that she, of course, wanted me to frame for her. I haven't even started dinner yet."

Booth gave her a sympathetic smile. "Aw, my poor baby. That's okay. Don't even worry about dinner. I'll just pick something up."

Bones smiled and leaned against him. "I used to be impervious before you found me again. I was doing so well on my own then you came along."

"You're not regretting it, are you?" Booth asked, a hint of panic to his voice.

Bones shook her head. "Never. I love you, Booth."

"I love you, too, Bones." Booth said, kissing her once more before handing over Crissy and heading out the door.

**I hope you all liked this! Who saw the finale? Wasn't it absolutely amazing? If you haven't seen it, then I suggest you visit Hulu right now and watch! Two words: GROUND. BREAKING! Please REVIEW!**


End file.
